Our Bonds
by Walking In Rainy Days
Summary: He thought he trapped on time loop, but instead he's been transferred to another alternate universe each time he save an universe. Until one day, he no longer transferred to another alternate universe.


**A/N**: For everyone that read my other story, 'The Fool In Mafia World'. I'm sorry for haven't update for a while, I've been busy with my college. So, I make this short fic for you guys as an apology. Hope you enjoy it~

Oh, and again, sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

He already used to it, repeating the same thing over and over again with knowledge over previous ones. He already get used to little and big changes whenever he repeated it. Sometimes he will not be the wild card, a girl took his position as one. Sometimes he become the wild card and the girl not. And sometimes the two of them would be the wild card. On some point, he learned that he not trapped on time loop as he suspected, instead he's been transferred to another alternate universe. Still, all those alternate universe is the same as the others. There just little change here and there. Like, that girl, personalities swap, and many more.

…

On second thought, that's not a small change. But still, repeating the same thing over and over again can make you go crazy, if not for all his persona support. He sure that he already become a madman by now.

A bright light disturb he's musing.

"Again, huh…" He said out loud, it's not like there other person in here to hear him.

* * *

"Tomorrow the day, huh?" She said as she walked near to him who sitting on school rooftop, facing the setting sun. He didn't need to answer her, as the two of them already understand each other to the point they don't need to talk anymore.

She sit next to him, leaning against him and resting her head on his right shoulder. The breeze, the warmth, the cold winter, they enjoying every moments. He already doing this again and again, he knew they can win. But she didn't know that, he can feel she afraid, as well as others. That's normal, they going to face a Goddess and the world fate on theirs hand, it be weird if they didn't afraid. He wrapped his arm around her. Though a bit surprised, she's didn't do anything about it, instead she move more closer to him.

He can feel her pounding heart…

He chuckle a bit, this gained her attention as her eyebrow rose up, "Is there something funny?"

Still smiling, he peck her forehead, her reaction was instantly as her face as red as tomato. He laughing out loud now, clutching his stomach.

"Hey!" She said a bit angry and embarrassed.

Wiping the tear in his eye, he hugged her. Before she could say anything, he cut her of, "I just remember the old times. We used to hate each other, we used to fight each other to the point senpai's must stop us from injuring each other, we're rival, enemies, pulling a prank to each other. And here we are now, dating each other."

He stroke her silky hair gently, "We even already kissed, - she blushed again hearing this – and why your face even become red when just peck your forehead?"

She lifting her face, looking straight to him, "Because! … Because you caught me off guard and I love your smile…" She trailed off and didn't face him like before, burying her face on his chest.

He laugh again, "You really cute, you know. I never thought you can be this cute."

"I bet you said that to every girl you know…" She mumble to him.

"Nope. I never said that to anyone but you" She still burying her face didn't say anything after that, but he can tell, she blushing right now.

He lifted her face gently, still blushing from before, he looking straight to her eyes, 'She so beautiful…'.

"I love you…" And he kissed her.

* * *

He walking peacefully toward a small hill, enjoying every step, every breath, the spring breeze that gently touch his face.

It's just feel like yesterday they fought Nyx, and prevented the Fall to happen on Earth. He still remember it clearly, they're cries, they're bravery, they're bonds… Nothing can break they're bonds, even the death itself.

"Ah, did you guys now? There's another new persona user, and now what? They found out about us, about our struggle fighting the death, about our bonds, about our stories. And we become quite famous, heh, you even got some admirer Junpei. Your love story between Chidori really touches them." He chuckle, "They even make an anime and game about us."

He sighed.

"I miss you guys..." And you, my love.

In front of him there's ten grave. The grave although old, looked on good condition as if it was new made, surrounded by sakura tree and flowers, the grave looked really beautiful and serene.

"Being an immortal it's not as cool as it seem. All your friend will eventually died before you. And you will be left alone… Sorry. You guys said that I have to enjoy my live and move on when you all passing away. But… but… BUT! I CAN'T! I can't move on and forget you guys just like that!" He panting, his eyes red, he take a deep breaths and wipe his eyes.

"Sorry… again. Yeah, yeah, I get it, I'm almost hundred years old and still can't let go you guys. And I'm looked stupid talking and shouting at stone…"

He saw a blue butterfly fly passing him, "Looks like it's time for me to leave, you know to guiding the new wild cards." He turn around and about to leave but stopped, "Don't worry, until know, I try to live to the fullest, and I know that you guys will be always be with me."

He smile, an arcana formed in from of him, "After all, our bonds are unbreakable."

* * *

**A/N: **Aaaand done! Sorry if the story a bit weird. I just type what I have on minds. TFIMW new chapter hopefully will be update fast… maybe. I'm sorry…


End file.
